100 Themes UsUk
by Mochi Bounce
Summary: This is a challenge that I have taken upon and will be a bunch of One-Shots with different AU's and all that jazz, there will be no warning but it will be rated M just in case. (requests are open!)
1. Present

**100 Theme Challenge (1)**

**Present**

America was looking everywhere for his favorite bomber jacket, he pulled his closet apart. He gave up when his house looked like a tornado came through. He gritted his teeth, why out of all the days he lost his bomber jacket before the world meeting? He gave a frustrated sigh and fell back on the couch. He just came back from fighting and finishing up WWII and his country wasn't in the best shape as so per say, but he got two new states, Hawaii and Alaska. Win, win, right? No not really he got more responsibility. Being a country isn't that luxury, work, work, work, papers to sign, meetings, and the whole shebang on a plate. His thoughts were suddenly cut off from a knock on the door. He shuffled around avoiding all the objects on the messy floor in the living room then he finally made it to the door.

He opened it and his eyes went wide when his eyes met green eyes of a short, blonde, enormous eyebrow, bandage covered, Brit.

"Um hello… America…" England had spoken up.

America had blinked a few times, "Um hey, Britain," America had responded.

"May I come in?" England asked gingerly.

America looked back and saw his tipped over living room, then shrugged, "sure," then he stepped back so England could walk inside.

Once England had come in, he saw America's room, he thought the house had come alive and did summersaults on the street.

"Why is your house… well messy," England had asked out of nervousness, as he wrinkled his nose at the messy room.

America shrugged again, "yeah I lost my bomber jacket and so I guess my finding techniques didn't work out as planned.

England only nodded, "well I did come here to pick you up, and that I noticed that you're not entirely ready," England had looked up and down at America's casual outfit.

America had face palm himself, he knew that there was meeting, but he forgot to change into his suit. "Sorry dude I'll be right back take a seat, you do need the rest." America said as he rushed through the messy hallway to his bedroom to get changed.

England had looked around the messy room, as he took each careful step to the couch. As soon he made it around in front of the couch he sat down and let out a deep breath. After a few minutes had passed, and then American appeared as he had jumped in the room. Then England looked back to see America in his suit ready to leave England sat up gently trying not to cause more pain on his healing body.

"So uh, why are you going?" America asked getting to the door.

England looked at America as he was making his way to the door also, "beg your pardon America, I may be injured, but I still need to attend the meeting," England said crossing his arms.

America rolled his eyes, "yeah, but don't you have brothers in the United Kingdom to attend for you while you get better?" America asked.

England looked away, "yes, but they're gits and I don't like them handling my job or my place in the meeting, also they got better things to do then just sit in a room full of countries and jotting down notes,"

America sighed and went out of the house and locked the door when England followed him out, America went to his car, "luckily the meeting is at my place huh?" America gave a toothy grin.

England rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, "well… um America… I just wanted to give you something, I was planning to give it to you earlier, but I think it's best to give it to you now…" England shoved a box into America's hands, America looked at England confusingly, "don't think this is a daily thing… I just wanted to give you something on congrats," England said blushing a looking away.

America smiled and opened the present, he was shocked on what he saw, his bomber jacket, "England… you took my jacket,"

England scoffed, "no you left it at my house when you left," England paused to take a deep breath, "just look on the back,"

America had turned the jacket around and smiled, it had the number 50 professionally sown on the back, "England…"

"If you don't like it, then you can take off the 50…" England said looking away.

"England…" America paused putting on the jacket, "thank you," America had went in and gave England a hug.

England sighed and wrapped his arms around America's neck, "you're welcome America,"

America smiled and let go of England, "let's go to the meeting," England nodded and smiled as he let America lead him to England's car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay explanation since I always do these on the first chapter or so… <strong>_

_**I'm trying the 100 theme challenge, I also look at others, as far some got up to at least 14 or somewhere higher (not trying to be rude my opinion plus I only looked at the UsUk ones xD) and I'm determine to get to HUNDRED :D**_

_**So there will be different AU's, like cardverse, highschool, human, 2p, the whole shebang! :D**_

_**Also like to apologize on the poor history shit… not my best forte, but this is a story so yeah… I tried okay? **_

_**Updates will be on Friday my time so for the Americas will be Thursday, Europe will be somewhere in the early morning or afternoon…**_

_**Yeah… so Review! **_

_**Request are open so please PM me or review for you requests c:**_

_**All characters that'll be shown or not all belong to the talented ****Hidekaz Himaruya**_

**Love Ya Poppes =w=**


	2. Rain

**100 Themes Challenge (2)**

**Rain**

It was raining in a small town in Pennsylvania, and Arthur was stuck outside, the teenager huffed in annoyance. Arthur just moved to Pennsylvania from England, of course he and his family was still moving in, but unfortunately his father and mother aren't home and won't be until god knows when, and his four older brothers and sister had locked him out when he left the house to get the newspaper.

Arthur cursed under his breath and threw the paper on the stoop, his hair was damp, clothes soaked to the bone, and hungry, summing it up, Arthur Kirkland was not the right Brit to be messed with at the moment.

Arthur left the house; he didn't mind the rain because it rained so much where they lived, but that only count if there was something is sheltering him. He was wondering around the small neighborhood. Until he had made in front of a high school, he looked at the building thinking if moving was a good idea. He still doesn't like the idea of transferring, he looked around and heard a loud sound of what sounds like an alarm bell you will here at a bank if there was a break in. Arthur whipped around, and saw kids his age walking out the building.

He saw a whole bunch of big men and busty women walking out the school in some sort of uniform guessing they were jocks, Arthur clicked his tongue, "of course they'll have these types of people here," he mumbled to himself. Arthur sighed, he knew he wasn't going to fit in; he was going to be another loner face in the crowd, he'll just spend his time in the library and pray for the day to end quickly. Arthur sat on the bench noticing that it was just sprinkling, he sighed feeling the light rain drops on his head.

Arthur felt something hit him, hard on the head. He fell off the bench; he gingerly grabbed his throbbing head. Arthur groaned in pain, he looked around and saw a teenager walking up to him with a group of boys and girls, he saw exiting the building earlier. He spotted the blasted that strike him in the head. Arthur stood up making sure to keep balance, and then walked off. Before he could get further his vision blurred and came back to normal, he didn't want to sit down considering that would be a bad idea.

Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw a teenage boy standing there, he looked about the same age, a little taller, with wheat colored hair, glasses, and breath taking sky blue eyes.

Arthur was so dazed that he didn't notice the boy talking to him, "dude you okay?" Arthur's eyes went wide and felt his cheeks hot from embarrassment.

Arthur quickly turned, "um… fine," Arthur said a little too fast. The boy looked at Arthur confusingly.

"Well, um… wait are you new?" the boy asked.

"What's it to you?" Arthur asked a little too harshly then attended.

"Um… well I haven't seen you around so…" the teenage boy started off, "oh, I forgot you don't know my name, huh? Well my name is Alfred Jones,"

Arthur only nodded, "I think your friends are waiting," Arthur turned around swiftly, and was about to walk away, but was caught by the wrist. He looked back and saw Alfred, holding it.

"You know your name would be nice too," he told Arthur.

Arthur sighed, "Its Arthur Kirkland, now can I go?" Arthur asked desperately.

Alfred looked confused, but let go of Arthur's wrist. Arthur sighed and got himself straightened out his damp outfit. Alfred looked at him all confused.

"Hey Jones, We're waiting you said you're sorry let's go!" one of the football players called out. Alfred looked back and waved his hand telling them that he was coming.

"Well Artie, it was nice meeting you," Alfred beamed.

Arthur on the other hand had disgusted look, "what did you just-" Arthur was cut off when Alfred had ran off laughing. "I'll kill you Jones!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred only smiled, when he caught up his teammates they gave him a funny look, "so what's up Al?" one of his teammate, named Gilbert asked.

Alfred only shrugged, "don't know, but something tells me that the Arthur kid is something special," Gilbert only rolled his eyes, when he did that a certain Hungarian had smacked on the back of the head, named Elizaveta the leader of the cheerleading team. Gilbert had started complaining how his head now hurts.

Arthur was now walking home hoping his siblings would let him in; he looked up and noticed that the sun was shining and a rainbow painted the sky with various colors. He smiled to himself, the he started to think about the boy named Alfred he just met, and then he blushed, he gave a small happy smile.

"The rain isn't so bad after all…"

_**Lol don't know, but yeah human/high school AU thingy c:**_

_**Requests are open! **_

_**Love Ya Poppets~**_


	3. Different

**100 Themes Challenge (3)**

**Different **

Alfred was in the library sitting at a table with a nice comic book in front of him enjoying the wonders of what it would look like to a hero himself. He would have super strength, fly, and kick some bad guy ass! Also get a beautiful damsel in distress. Alfred had chuckled and drifted off into a dreamland. The American teenager had been unaware of the two pair of green orbs looking at him.

A Frenchman chuckled at the small Brit, "oh honhonhon, Arthur you didn't tell me you're crushing on someone,"

Arthur scoffed and glared at Francis, "please like I'll ever fall for an idiot like him,"

Francis looked at his friend, then sighed, "whatever you say Arthur," Francis shrugged then walked off.

Arthur turned, "oi where are you going," Arthur asked.

"I'm going to catch up with my belle fleur" Francis replied, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Good luck," Arthur said, and then turned around.

"Good luck with you too, and you're amour," Francis chuckled and left the library.

"He's not my love…" Arthur mumbled.

"Who's not you love?" Arthur heard a voice called out.

Arthur jumped back by surprise, and saw blue eyes, staring at him.

"Blo-Bloody hell Alfred, don't scare me like that!" Arthur whispered harshly.

Alfred did a cheerful laugh, "sorry dude didn't know that could scare ya,"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "it's you not ya" Arthur had corrected the teen.

Alfred crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, "you know, you don't have to be all grammar correcting me all the time," Alfred stated.

"Well for your information, there are a lot of problems with your English,"

"So? We're not related so you don't have to go all mother on me,"

Arthur looked at the clock by them, "oh look at the time it looks like that I have to departure soon so I can go the school council room for a meeting, so uh… yeah bye." Then he took off leaving Alfred behind.

Alfred watched Arthur leave the library, he sighed, "man he sure acting different than usual and that's saying something," Alfred mumbled. Then he took another long sigh. Alfred walked back to his spot with his comic book.

Arthur ran down the hallway. He stopped by his locker; he looked around and gave a sigh of relief.

"Shit, that was to close," Arthur said feeling his cheeks, he guessed right he was starting to blush and he wasn't going to allow that American see it. Until he had heard footsteps coming towards him, Arthur turned to see who it was, he mentally cursed when he saw that American had came running towards him.

"There you are, I knew something was up! Because you went the opposite direction from the council room, now," Alfred dropped his backpack beside him and put his hands firmly on Arthur's shoulders to make sure that the smaller teenager wasn't going to run away from him this time. "What's the matter?" Alfred asked firmly.

Arthur looked away, "nothing," he had that lie slip through his tongue easily.

"Artie you body posture is telling otherwise," Alfred sighed, "and I may be a 'git' as what you call me, but I know that something is wrong with you so… what's up?" Arthur turned his face a little looking at Alfred's blue eyes, Arthur took a deep breath.

"There may be something wrong with me… but I'm not telling you," Arthur said glaring and keeping his posture back to a straight one with his arms crossed over his chest.

Alfred groaned, "how come? We've known each other ever since 2nd grade the best thing you could do is tell me what's up I don't like seeing my best friend upset…" Arthur resisted the urge to look at Alfred's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry… that's the problem I don't want it to be awkward between us," Arthur said sadly.

Alfred sighed, "you know Arthur Kirkland, you're different, and that's saying something you know?" Alfred said as he chuckled, then leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead, "but if you're having trouble don't hesitate to call, because I'll be waiting," then the bell ran signaling that passing period has begun.

"Well looks like you need to get the meeting and I have to go to science, so see ya on the flip side Artie," Alfred gave Arthur quick hug and left quickly.

Arthur stood there, "that bloody git," Arthur mumbled to himself and turned around and walked to his destination.

**Requests are open! Have an idea of a one-shot then P.M. me then I do my best c:**

**Human/High school AU 3**

**Love ya poppets **


	4. An Idiot of a King

**100 Themes Challenge (4)**

**An Idiot of a King**

It was a bright and sunny day in the card kingdom; there were four separate boundaries, which are the Heart, Club, Spades, and diamond. They have two rulers the queen and king, but the king in the Spades was named Alfred and his loyal queen Arthur.

One day Queen Arthur was walking around to find his king Alfred, unfortunately he just remembered that he was in a meeting. With a sad sigh he made his way to the jack of spades office. Which was Yao, as Arthur had knocked on Yao's door, he had heard a muffled 'come in' then he had proceeded inside the office.

"Ah, queen, how are things with the troops," the jack asked and smiled.

"Please Yao you don't have to call me by that title and their doing swell…" Arthur had trailed off, "um is when Alfred finished with the meeting?"

Yao sighed as he pulled out a copy of Alfred's schedule, considering the American always lost his own schedule he always had Yao make a copy in case he loses it or 'got destroyed'.

"It appears that the king gets out in about…" Yao looked at the large clock in his office, "3 minutes," Yao set the paper back into its original place.

Arthur nodded and smiled lightly, "thank you Yao," Arthur had turned on his heal and left the Chinese man chuckled as he left.

"Oh what a strange man, right panda?" Yao asked his panda in the corner laying on a large pillow, the panda lightly growled in agreement.

Arthur was dashing through the halls, he always hated being in these hallways, living here for a year now, but he somehow manages to get lost in the castle. Arthur made a stop in front of a wall at the end of the hallway.

"Oh bloody hell," Arthur growled, "I hate this place," Arthur turned around and tried to get to his destination again.

Alfred yawned as the clock hit the exactly 9:00 he had been in this chair ever since he had breakfast, which was only a few hours, but for him it felt like ages. As Alfred rose he said his goodbyes to other kings that are present within the room.

The king of Heart, also known as Ludwig, looks up from his forms and sighed, "It seems like the meeting is about to end,"

Francis the king of diamonds had nodded, "Oui, I must say that someone is getting a little uncomfortable," the Frenchman snickered at Alfred's behavior.

"I'll knock some sense into him," Ivan the king of clubs said lifting his staff up dangerously.

Ludwig groaned, "nein, we don't need that, Alfred?"

Alfred looked up, "hm?" he questioned.

"We all know that you're the new king, but you have to take things more seriously," Ludwig had stated.

"Sorry… I've been thinking about Arthur lately…"

"ohohohohohon" the Frenchman laughed, "sorry Alfred probably not going to happen,"

Alfred tilted his head, "why?"

Francis sighed, "You see Alfred, the mark determines who the king and queen are, oui?" Alfred nodded, "but it rarely happens for the queen and king to be wed, plus they don't need a heir because the mark of the king or queen will be shown on another body, also more like the kings right here aren't with their queens because of the Ivan, his queen is in love with the jack, Ludwig is in love the jack, and me well, my queen is a teenage girl that has a protective brother that doesn't let anybody touch her, the marks only show our place in the kingdom not who we're meant to be with," Alfred's face fell, "you see my friend, it's not meant to be."

The room was quiet until Ludwig had coughed trying to break the long awkward silence, "well I think it's best for the three of us to leave thank you for your hospitality," with that the three kings had gotten up and walked out the room to their stagecoaches to get back the kingdoms.

Alfred just sat there for the longest time, until he heard a knock, Alfred jumped a little from the unexpected noise, "come in," he called. When the door opened he saw Arthur holding a rather large tray with two cups and some snacks.

Alfred got up to help out the smaller male, "um… I thought you would like something to eat," Arthur said with a gentle smile, "and knowing that you probably been too busy to even bother feeding yourself, so I've token the liberty making you lunch or probably the chefs more like it considering Yao had band me from the kitchen," Arthur said with a small pink dust on his cheeks.

Alfred smiled and grabbed the cup, until Arthur had grabbed it out of his hand, "um this is mine, if you want to make a change and drink something that's more appealing, then be my guest," Arthur said. Alfred had smiled, and then it had dropped. "Alfred is there something the matter?" Arthur asked concerned, Alfred shook his head.

"It's nothing Arthur," Alfred replied.

Arthur shook his head, "there is something wrong because you don't call me Arthur, you always call me by that ridiculous nickname," Arthur breathed and placed his hand on top of Alfred's large hand, "now tell me Alfred what is the matter?"

"Is it true that the king and queen can't get married?" Alfred asked.

Arthur bit his lip, "It's not true… there have been some queens and kings that have been married… but all this all of a sudden?"

Alfred bit his cheek, "well, I've been feeling strange…"

Arthur, "Alfred?"

"And those feelings are towards you, whenever you're nearby my heart pounds faster and harder against my chest, and when you're faraway I feel a pain in my chest and doesn't go away unless you're here by me." Alfred stood up and walked up to Arthur, who still sitting on the chair was looking at him with wide eyes, Alfred had grabbed Arthur's hands and kissed on of his hands. "I know I may be an idiot… but I know that you're probably the best thing that had happened to me… so can you be my one and only queen Arthur?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head, and stood up and gave Alfred a loving kiss, "and you'll be my idiot of a king," Arthur smiled happily and gave Alfred a hug, Alfred smiled big and wrapped his arms around the small body.

"Thank you Arthur,"

_**Who doesn't love cardverse? I mean it is the best thing in the Hetalia fandom, in my opinion **_

_**And I'm so glad that final exams are done with and I'm so happy 'because I passed!**_

_**I also like to make an announcement on my other story 'Please Smile Again' I was working on it… then my bloody laptop had restarted and my word was being stupid and didn't auto-save and I was like da fuq! :c so no I have to restart on chapter 6 I hope to get it out soon… I should really stop talking about this xD**_

_**Request are open, review it or P.M. me :D **_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	5. Love at First Sight

**100 Themes Challenge (5)**

**Love at First Sight? **

Alfred Jones was a happy alpha, but unfortunately for him he was single and lonely. He'll never show it of course he has to be strong for his mother and younger brother, which were both omegas. Since his father had left the family they changed their last name to their mother's maiden name, and since Alfred is the alpha of the family he is now in charge, keeping the house in order making sure his mother and brother had the right amount nutrients that they needed and of course Alfred was a little over protected of his little brother, but today he and Mathew were walking to school Alfred will go to his alpha classes and Mathew will be going to his omega classes.

Arthur Kirkland was a lonely omega, who only wanted to feel loved by someone else. He lived with his 4 older brothers and younger cousin, his parents had died. The poor family was devastated; the oldest brother had the family moved to America. Arthurs 4 brothers were Alphas, and his cousin was a beta. Arthur was the only omega in the family and the only one to go to high school. He sighed as he was wearing his overly large sweater and walking to school all by himself.

As the brothers were walking to school, Alfred had felt they're being followed, Alfred looked behind him, and he was right, but he saw that the person had a large sweater on him and looked about the same age. Alfred had stopped which also caused Mathew to stop and looked behind him. Mathew looked at alpha and noticed that he was, blushing?

"Al?" Mathew asked.

Alfred had jumped at the quiet voice, and then looked at his younger brother, who had concern written all over his face. "Yes Mattie?" Alfred asked ruffling the boys' hair. Mathew had chuckled and lightly shoved his brother playfully. They started to roughhouse until they heard someone cough lightly.

They looked over and saw a boy with messy blonde hair, bright beautiful emerald green eyes, but what really got the brothers attention was the his eyebrows, they literally thought they were big black caterpillars. Arthur had been standing in the same spot when the two bodies had stopped him. Arthur sighed.

"Would you please move out of the way?" Arthur asked being beyond annoyed.

"You must be new," Arthur looked at the source of the voice and looked into the owner of bright sky blue eyes. Arthur blushed and looked away, feeling his heart beat going faster. Arthur was sure that he is an alpha he had the smell, and the other male was an omega also.

Arthur blinked a few times then shook his head, "sorry for not answering… I'm Arthur Kirkland and yes I am new I just moved here from the United Kingdom." Arthur said sheepishly. Arthur looked up to see the alpha close to him.

"Wow that's so cool! So where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"Um to school…" Arthur stated shyly.

"Cool! Come on you're walking with me and Mattie!" Alfred laughed grabbing the two omegas and dragging them. Mathew shook his head and smiled at the other omega.

"So you're from the U.K.?" Arthur nodded, "that sounds nice what part?"

"Um England,"

"Oh so you have any siblings?" Alfred asked as he slung his arm around his brother.

"Yeah I have siblings, 4 older brothers… they are all alphas and the youngest is my cousin and he's a beta…" Arthur blushed.

"Oh so you're the only omega in the house?" Alfred asked, "what about your mom?"

Arthur was quiet, Mathew quickly noticed and hit his brothers' arm, "Arthur if it's too personal you don't have to answer," Mathew quickly said.

Then Alfred stopped to look at Arthur, he can already tell that the poor omega was suffering from depression. He sighed as the three boys had reached the school.

'This is going to be a long day…" Arthur thought sadly.

Alfred had been worrying over the omega that he and his brother had encountered before school now, the American is in his last class of the day and hoping that it'll be over soon.

As the bell rang it was music to the alphas ears as he practically ran out of class and through the hallways, of his little brother won't be with him today, since the omega is the library assistant he has to stay after school helping out with putting returned books back to where they belong.

Alfred had made it to the gates of the school and gave a sigh of relief to see the blonde omega just coming out of school, but then jealousy had came when he saw that Frenchmen, none other than Francis, accompany the small Brit. Alfred saw the frustration on the omegas eyes trying to get rid of the Frenchmen, but no avail, that man will not budge until he claims the omega his. That's until Alfred had came into view, Arthur saw him, and gave a small smile.

Francis noticed and smirked, "looks like le petit garçon found an amoureux," Francis smiled as he let his language fall into the sentence.

Arthur looked over at Francis, "I have no idea what the bloody hell you just said, but please reframe on being at least 20 feet away from me," Arthur scolded.

The Frenchmen put his hands up as a sign of him giving up, "remember my heart is always open,"

Arthur scoffed, "yeah probably for a one night stand," Arthur mumbled then had made his way to Alfred.

Alfred had a happy cheerful smile on his face. "Hey Arthur," Alfred greeted.

Arthur looked around, "where's your brother?" he asked curiously.

"He's the libraries assistant and stays after school till like 5 then I come back here pick him up and such, cause my mom thinks it's safer for him," then they both started walking back to their house together. After some time has passed they had figured that they'll be going to a park just to sit down and relax.

They found a nice bench and started talking; they told stories of their past some were happy, sad, and funny even, but then Alfred had decided to make a serious topic.

"Are you depressed?" Alfred asked looking into Arthur's green emerald eyes, Arthur had looked at Alfred with wide eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Arthur said in fear.

"I can sense it when we first met, and now even," Alfred stated, "was it the move?" he asked.

"Yes and no…" Arthur said.

Alfred scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "yes and no?"

Arthur nodded, "well I'm kind of glad I get to see another country and all, but it was the reason why we had moved…" Arthur trailed off.

"Do you want to tell me the reason because probably telling me will help you out a little and help me understand you more, so what do you say?" Alfred asked.

Arthur put some thought into it, then nodded, "okay," Arthur started, then he took a deep breath, "my parents they died a couple years ago and now my oldest brother had decided that maybe moving will do the family good and get away from the house and the memories that had been held there for long time. Even though I had been young went the tragedy happened, they still told me. I barely known my own mother and father… but I still am upset about it because my brothers will force a smile on their face just for me to tell me everything will be alright… I know it'll be alright, but they have to prove it. It's just hard seeing the ones you love hurting so much." Arthur felt a arm around his shoulders, he look at Alfred with tears in his eyes that are threaten to fall.

Alfred opened his arms for a hug, "come here," he smiled, Arthur stared at him for a moment, then launched forward wrapping his arms around Alfred's torso and buried his head into Alfred's chest, letting his tears fall. Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's okay…" Alfred mumbled into Arthur's ear and rubbed circles on Arthur's back.

After some time had passed and Arthur calmed down, "you calmed down?" Alfred asked as he smiled at Arthur, Arthur smiled and laughed and nodded his head.

"Thank you Alfred…" Arthur had thanked him.

Alfred smiled and without thinking he gave Arthur kiss, Arthur surprised but melted into the kiss, which had gladly kissed back with just as much love and passion into it. They pulled away for air, both panting.

"Wow…" was all Alfred could have of thought right now.

"Love at first sight?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded and hugged Arthur and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Defiantly"

_**QAQ sau cuate xD**_

_**Omegaverse **_

_**REQUESTS ARE OPEN! DON'T HESITATE TO ASK FOR A REQUEST :D**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	6. English Tutoring

**100 Theme Challenge (6)**

**English Tutoring**

"Alfred and Arthur will you please see me after class," the teacher said as they everyone was in the middle of an assignment. Alfred shrugged, while the Arthur paled.

When class ended Arthur and Alfred had went up to the teachers desk, when the last student left he began to speak, first he turned to Alfred.

"Alfred," he started off, "you're failing this class," Alfred had hung his head he knows he's failing, "not only you're failing, but you're the footballs team captain," He stated, Alfred nodded knowing. Then he turned to Arthur, "this where you come in Arthur," Arthur who has been looking down, when he heard his name he quickly lifted his head. "I need you to tutor Mr. Jones, I think having someone teaching him that's his age might help him better," he stated, Arthur sighed in relief now knowing he's not in trouble.

Alfred and Arthur stood and walked out of the classroom, since it was the last class period of the day, the hall was nearly empty. Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Um… when are you available for me to help you?" Arthur asked sheepishly.

Alfred turned to Arthur, "I have football practice, but you could always wait for me," Alfred suggested. Arthur blush a little.

Arthur nodded coughing a little, "I think that'll do, when is you're practice over?"

"Until somewhere around 4:20 it depends how well we do,"

Arthur nodded, and they went to his locker to get out his books and homework and they done the same for Alfred. Arthur had went up the bleachers and took his seat so he could read his book, it was also getting close the summer so there wouldn't be no need to use his coat, When he heard someone whistle he looked up and saw Alfred wave at him, Arthur gingerly waved his hand back, causing the jock to smile wide and went back to practice.

As time went by, the football practice was over, and now Arthur was walking down the bleachers towards to the entrance of the boy's locker room and waited by the door for Alfred to come out.

As Arthur had waited, a couple of jocks in the football team had came out and saw Arthur waiting by the door. One of them smirked at Arthur.

"Well looks like Jones has a new boy-toy," one of them chuckled.

Arthur looked up from the ground and looked into the boys eyes. "Leave me alone," he stated simply.

"Awe what's the matter, getting moody?" the other one asked.

"Hardly, but you are annoying me," Arthur said.

"Let me guess, that Frenchy ditched you? And you're now going to find yourself something new?"

"Yeah we did hear that Francis did break up with a sore ass because a certain someone didn't want the 'D' of France,"

"He didn't regret breaking up with him either,"

After that comment made his blood boil, but he kept his ground.

The last of them rolled his eyes, "let's go, Jones is probably about to come out and question what we're doing," then they took off.

Arthur turned his gaze back to the ground and waited for Alfred, but he didn't notice that he was having tears sliding down his cheeks. As Alfred had walked outside, he noticed Arthur by the door looking on the ground. Alfred felt that there was something wrong with the Brit; he put his gym bag on the ground.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked cautiously, then he grabbed Arthur's chin and gently lifted his head so he can see his face. Alfred almost gasped at Arthur's bloodshot eyes, and tear stained cheeks. "Hey, you okay?"

Arthur hid his face in hands and slid to the ground, Alfred following Arthur to the ground also. Alfred pulled Arthur to his chest and rubbed his back. 'Even though we barely know each other, I feel like that we're meant to be…' Alfred pondered the statement, 'nah probably not, I think he probably doesn't like me that way. Besides he was crying, and I don't know the reason why… I did see those three guys come out of the locker room first, he has some questioning to do,' Alfred was brought out of thoughts when he saw Arthur softly snoring against the Americans chest. Alfred smiled fondly and gave him a kiss on top of his head, 'even with those eyebrows makes him look more adorable," Alfred chuckled to himself and picked up his gym bag placed it on his shoulder, then he gabbed Arthur's bag and put it on the other shoulder, and he picked Arthur up bridal style. Arthur stirred a little, but quickly settled down into Alfred chest. Alfred blush a little then he had walked towards his car. Alfred had gently put Arthur into the passenger seat buckling him in and he put the bags on the backseat and went to the driver's side.

After the drive back to Alfred's house, he grabbed Arthur's bag and Arthur and walked into the house, his parents were on a business trip for a month so he had the place to himself. Plus his parents might raise questions why he's bringing a boy home with him also sleeping in his arms. Alfred gently set Arthur's bag by the front door, and then he put Arthur on the couch gently. Arthur turned a little trying to get his body comfy. Alfred chuckled then went into his room to change, when he got changed, he went to find clothes for Arthur to wear.

Alfred had walked into the living room, and saw Arthur awake; he looked at the tired Brit and sighed. Arthur had looked around and stopped at Alfred and blushed.

"What happened?" Arthur questioned.

Alfred sighed, "I don't know, you were crying when I came out," Alfred had sat on the couch and put Arthur's change of clothes on his lap. "Did anything happen?" Alfred questioned.

Arthur looked away remembering, what those jocks said to him, Arthur sighed, "am I a sore in the arse?" Arthur questioned. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're a sore in the ass?"

"It's just something I heard…"

Alfred had been questioning his behavior ever since that scene just outside the locker room now he was asking if he was a sore in the ass, Alfred think it was defiantly one of the three teammates that was making Arthur feel down about himself.

"You need to talk about it?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head, "no, besides I'm over it, I'm not a sissy girl who can't handle their own problems." Arthur chuckled feeling slightly better.

Alfred smiled, "well how about that English tutoring, those grades aren't going to raise themselves."

Arthur nodded, "sure,"

"Oh here, since my parents aren't home and it's a weekend… would you like to spend the night, so in the morning we can continue the lesson?" Alfred asked, giving Arthur his change of clothes.

Arthur thought, "Alright let me change and call my parents and then we'll start the session," Arthur said getting the clothes out of Alfred's hands. As Arthur left the room, Alfred silently partied in joy.

"Thank you English teacher,"

_**All the English! **_

_**Human/High school AU love doing these types btw :D**_

_**Request are open, got a idea? P.M. me or leave it in the review section **_

_**Love ya poppet~ **_


	7. Valentines

**100 Theme Challenge (7)**

**Valentines **

Today was Valentine's Day,the birds were chirping, love was in the air, except for a certain grumpy Brit that has been down all day. His name was Arthur Kirkland, he has golden messy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a little short, but not by too much, and big black eyebrows that make him, him. Unfortunately he hated this day very much, the main reason was that he was really never happy on this day because he never had anyone to share the holiday of love with. Plus that Frenchman has to shove it in Arthur's face that he is forever alone, he doesn't need a frog to bug him all the time about love, but that Frenchman already has a true love, so that man can go and leave him alone. So now Arthur was in his living room, just sitting in his love set, watching chick flicks. Arthur had sighed and had fallen down on his side so he was lying on the couch. He looked at his watch 2 more hours to go.

Alfred was a happy-go-lucky person, that had wheat blonde hair with a cowlick that defines gravity, bright sky blue eyes, wired silver glasses on top of his nose, and a wide smile plastered on his face. He was jogging on the sidewalk doing his daily exercise. Alfred loved Valentine's Day, not because of all the chocolate, hearts, balloons, and gifts you receive. More like spending time with the ones you love the most, like friends, family, or even lovers. Alfred had slowed down his pace and sat down a bench, he wondered when he'll find a special someone, and he looked at his watch 2 more hours to go.

Arthur was in the kitchen and happily baking away with his scones, 'this time I'll get it right,' he thought determinedly to himself.

When he took out the bread, he sighed in defeat, it was black, he honestly had followed the recipe, what did he do wrong? Arthur had put the black burnt bread into the trash, knowing no one will eat it. Arthur had glared at the trashcan, then he walked to the front door and opened and walked outside, he pulled out his keys from his pocket and locked the door, and then he looked at his watch. 1 more hour to go, Arthur sighed and walked to the park.

"Awe man," Alfred panting and looking around, he forgot his water bottle. No he feels a little light headed due to the some hydration. Now he was walking around in the park trying to find a water fountain. After a long time searching he had given up, he sighed and sat on the bench and looked around then down on his watch, 30 minutes left.

Arthur was walking around the park that was strangely empty but the Brit paid no mind to it. After a few minutes walking he spotted a man sitting on the bench with his hands on his forehead. Curious Arthur had walked to man as soon as he got closer to the bench he sat on one end.

After a few minutes Arthur looked around then he decided to speak up.

"Um, nice weather isn't it?" Arthur started off.

The man looked up, but not looking at Arthur's face, "yeah it is, rarely get nice weather here; usually we'll have either rain or snow, so it's nice to take a run outside in the sun for once."

Arthur nodded, "so you go to the gym?"

"Nah I have a treadmill at home, and a couple of weights, don't like the gym because they have gross sweaty people on the equipment that you have to use," the man laughed.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

When green met blue they heard clicks and an object that fell on the bench, they both looked down and saw the watches on the bench next to each other, they both looked up and Arthur saw the man smiled wide and put his hand out.

"I'm Alfred Jones," Alfred said having a little pink on his cheeks.

Arthur's face was a tomato, "Arthur Kirkland," as Arthur reached his hand out to grab Alfred's, Alfred had grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him in a hug.

"Now how about we go to my apartment, and I'll get changed and we go to the movies, my treat." Alfred said.

Arthur silently nodded, then had went to Alfred's apartment.

'Best Valentine's Day ever' Arthur had silently cheered.

**This was a soul mate AU thingy. **

**So I got a request, but I don't really understand what you're asking, and since you're a guest I can't message you… I'm sorry, but if anyone is interested can anyone check the reviews and P.M. what this person was asking I know it's a fanfiction but I can't find it :/ so can someone send a link and sorry this is rude… I just don't understand QAQ**

**Anyway! Requests are open so P.M. me or leave a review. **

**Thank you the people are Following or had favorite that means a lot :D**

**NOW LETS END THIS CHAPTER WITH A **

**Love ya Poppets~**


	8. Woken

**100 Theme Challenge (8)**

**Woken**

America had woken up to birds chirping, wind, and sunlight. America sat up looking around. Then he noticed something that was really huge and out of place.

"I'm not in my house no more…" America had stood up and took in his surroundings.

There wasn't much, just trees, dirt, grass, and some sunlight beaming through the trees. He decided to go exploring to see if there is anything of civilization. The further he went into the forest the more he was thinking that it was impossible to get out of. As he thought there was no hope he had came upon an open field. As he was about to go into the field he heard two voices, one younger and the other a tad bit older. Then he hid behind a bush until the people have gone away.

"Oh L'Angleterre, how are you doing?" America had almost jump at the familiar voice, was that? No I can't be France he sounded so young.

America had peek his head seeing if he could see the bodies, and he can but he could only see the back of a girl? Nope he got a side view and it was definitely France. He was wearing on what he could tell was a light blue dress. Now America was questioning France's sexuality just by a little.

Then America had heard a younger voice and it sounded British, what was France doing talking to a British child? Of course he's not excusing him of rape or anything; maybe he was helping the kid out or something.

"Go away you bloody frog, can't you see I'm busy?" Alfred eyes had widened, only a certain someone would give that insult to France. He looked up again and saw the familiar golden messy mop of hair, those large black eyebrows, and the irritating look in those bright green round eyes.

"What the fuck?" America had questioned as he saw the two older countries, which were now younger, how is this happening?

All of a sudden he felt something pass him he looked behind him and noticing that there wasn't an arrow stuck into that tree earlier.

"Show yourself!" a voice called out demandingly.

America stood knowing he was caught. He looked at the… younger country studied him. Considering France had left, since he could only see England.

"Come closer," now America looked at the source and noticed it was a rather smaller version of England.

America had to keep in his chuckled because the younger England has an arrow aiming right at him. America had walked closer to England.

"What are you?" England questioned with a serious face.

"Um…" America had thought for a second knowing that he can't mess with history, "Alfred… my name is Alfred F. Jones," America stated quietly.

England eyed him up and down, and then lowered his bow, "I don't believe you, but you don't seem a threat," England stated and walked up to the American, "but you don't look like you're from around here… also what on Britannia are you wearing?" England had questioned.

America had looked at his clothes and noticed he was wearing. "Um yeah I'm from another area…" America had said nervously hoping that the younger would fool for his lie.

England eyed the taller man, "okay… but your accent isn't like any other language I heard," England stated with curious eyes.

"Yeah my country is really small, and it's not really… known…" America had laughed nervously.

England nodded, "So Alfred..." starting off, "why did you come to England?" the small country asked blushing.

America had chuckled, "let's just say that I'm meeting a very good friend,"

England nodded, "oh I can help you find your friend," England exclaimed excitedly, "what's their name?"

"Actually I'm meeting a country," America stated.

"You know about us?" England said happily.

"Oh you're a country?" America asked playing alone.

"Yes actually I'm England," He said stated proudly, and then his smiled flattened, "you're probably here for my older brothers Scotland and Whales because they're the only ones that are on this island." He said sadly.

America gave England a sympathetic smile, "you said you're England right?" America asked, kneeling so he was at height with England. England blushed cutely then nodded. "My boss did send me to talk to someone by that name."

England smiled, "really?"

America sat on the ground, "really,"

"Wow! So what country are you from?"

America thought for a bit, "let's just say it's very far away across a big pond,"

England raised a big eyebrow, "that's a really long name for a country,"

America shook his head, "I'm just saying it's far away and only small amount of people know about it, so maybe the other people might like that also," America winked.

England nodded, "oh okay, you know I think France should really be unknown for long time," England mumbled.

"Oh why's that?" America asked.

"He always come here to my country and insult me, the nerve of that frog," oh America can tell things haven't changed at all.

America only nodded, "S-"

"Why did you really come here?" England asked who was now sitting next to America with curious eyes.

America chuckled, "I don't know, my boss just told me to talk to a lonely squirt that is a big handful."

"So you're going to take care of me?" England had asked deadpanned, "I'm the Great Britain I don't need no caretaker!"

"And there's the ego," America mumbled in amusement.

"What was that?" England had asked. America only chuckled.

America stood, "like I said only a kid, England, you live it once, even if you are a country, you get a glory that no one else has, I'm mean I did learn that a long time ago…" America had flashbacks of the Revolutionary War, "and just make anything last okay," America stated almost into tears, "because you have the glory to do anything,"

England didn't know what he was talking about he watched the older man walk away, England had tears running down his cheeks, he didn't want to be alone, "WAIT" he called out, "Alfred!" England had tried again, knowing that won't work he ran up to him, his little legs only taking him half way, but he pushed forward.

America ignored England's calls, mainly because he couldn't take seeing England so small, yeah sure he was cute, but seeing England small and himself bigger and older than him, maybe not older… it just brought up to much memories. Then he felt something on his legs he looked down and saw a tear stained cheek and blood shot green eyes looking at him.

"Please don't go,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Please don't go," England said with rain mixing with his tears as they go down his face.<em>

"_Sorry England, but you brought this upon yourself," America stated coldly._

"_I'm… sorry…" England whispered, his red uniform soaked in mud, "I'm sorry," he repeated. _

"_I'm sorry isn't going to not going to bring things back to where they were, what's been done, is done" with that America turned around and walked away from the sobbing country, "you used to be so big," he whispered._

* * *

><p>"Alfred?" a sound of a younger England cut me from my thoughts.<p>

"Oh um, sorry," America said looking away, he sighed, "I was too caught up in the past…" he trailed off.

England nodded, "it's okay… do you want to talk about?" he asked.

America shook his head and gave a small smile, "you'll figure it out when you're older…" England raised an eyebrow.

"You are always saying weird things," England pointed out.

America chuckle, "I don't know maybe I'm not saying weird things." America had stated, England looks at him funny.

"You're really funny," England laughed. America chuckled and ruffled the smaller boys hair.

"Sure kid… sure,"

"_America?"_

"_America!"_

* * *

><p>"America!"<p>

America snapped, "huh?" America had looked upon now the older country; he looked around and notices he was in one of the rooms in the World Center. "What happened?" America had asked.

"Well I did find you pass out," a voice of England had called out.

America looked at the source of this and his eyes had landed on England, America had smiled wide and ran towards England, "I'm sorry," America said.

"Eh?" England asked in confusion.

England felt America wrap his arms around England's waist, "I'm sorry," America had whispered. England sighed and chuckled.

"I'm sorry also America," England chuckled wrapping his arms around America.

"So… we're good?" America laughed.

England kissed his cheek, "I think… yes,"

America nuzzled into England's hair, as England nuzzled into his chest, and then they heard a very angry Germany.

"I think we should go…"

"You're right!" they parted and ran to the meeting room.

_**YAY! Okay so I need to tell something that happened on Wednesday xD **_

_**So in World History 10 we were learning about the Industrial Revolution, and so back then there are a lot of railroads in the Northeast states, then my teacher asked, "Why Florida barely has any railroads on the land?" I was about to say…. "Cause it's too sensitive," xD tell me if you get it, cause oh my god, I will love anyone who gets this. **_

_**Okay that's all thanks for the follows and review**_

_**As always request are open also please make sure you request if you have a account so I can ask any question thank you c:**_

_**Love ya poppets **_


	9. My Master

**100 Theme Challenge (9)**

**My Master **

A Scottish Fold was on a windowsill licking his fur and bathing in the warm sun that was coming into the house beaming onto the cat's white and orange fur. After the feline was satisfied with his cleaning session he looked out the window, and saw his master coming up to the house. The Scottish Fold jumped off his signature place and walked up to front door, as his master had came into the house he looked down just as on queue his cat was by his feet patting his shoe trying to greet the Englishman. The man chuckled and went down and picked up the feline. Now the man was at eye level with his companion.

The Scottish Fold had looked at his master, his master had green dull eyes, blonde messy hair, and huge eyebrows that had gave the man a unique look. The cat patted his soft paws on his master's cheek. The man chuckled and brought the cat closer to his face and the cat had licked his master's cheek.

"Alright Crumpet," the man sighed.

Crumpet looked at his master with curious eyes thinking he did something wrong. His master shook his head, "it's alright poppet," the man said and carried the feline to the love seat and sat down. "Today was just tiring…"

Crumpet licked his master's hand and head bud it hoping it'll help his master feel better.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but that won't work this time," he sighed; "I'll just make some tea and watch a few Sherlock for a good few hours…" he trailed off.

Crumpet had looked at his master and watched him leave the living room to enter the kitchen. Crumpet had moved back to his rightful place on the windowsill, when he had walked and jumped on the windowsill he had looked out and saw people walking past the house. After some time had passed one man had caught Crumpet's eye. Crumpet had lifted his head and looked at the man.

He had wheat blonde hair, tanned skin with muscles, and wired framed glasses, and following behind him was a cat, a big fluffy cat with a brown scruff around his neck. Somehow Crumpet was engaged with the pair, he stood and sat up and started to pat the window and meowing. His master looked up from the television screen and looked at his distressed Scottish Fold, with the sigh his master had walked up to the window and opened.

"Better?" he asked.

Then all of a sudden the cat jumped out the window and ran the direction were the man with wheat blonde hair and a white cat had gone.

Crumpet's master looked astonished, his cat doesn't jump out of the window; usually he lies down and enjoys the nice breeze. Thinking quickly he ran out of the front door and chased the cat.

"CRUMPET" his master yelled chasing his cat.

Crumpet had run as fast as he can, then he spotted the man and cat and sprinted towards the pair. As he made it to his marked destination, then he had patted the wheat blonde hair mans shoes desperately.

The man looked down, "oh hey little dude," Crumpet had noticed that the man had bright sky blue eyes, "aren't you cute," the man chuckled and bended down to the cat. Crumpet jumped when the cat with white fur and the matching blue eyes of his owner was sniffing him then looked at his owner with meow of jealousy. "Don't worry bud, you're handsome as always," the man chuckled and scratched the Mane Coons chin. The cat had given a purr of happiness. Crumpet had looked around to see his owner was following him, since the poor cat hardly came out of the house, but that time is only when he was in the backyard when his owner was gardening or having a nice cup of tea outside.

The man looked at the distressed Scottish Fold and frowned, "hey buddy, you lost?" noticing the collar around the cat's neck, but it only had a U.K. flag on it which had given the American no help. Then all of a sudden he had heard a male's voice also with a strong English accent.

"Excuse me, have you seen a Scottish Fold with an orange patch on the left side of his eye?" the man asked with his voice full of worry.

The America picked up the small cat and showed him to the Englishman, the man had quickly took the cat out of the Americans hands and scolded the cat.

"You know damn well not to run off like that," his master scolded.

The American had laughed catching the Englishman attention.

"What?" his master questioned.

"Nothing, but my name is Alfred," Alfred had introduced himself and extending hand.

His master took it, "Arthur," he responded with a small blush.

Arthur and Alfred had shook hands.

"So… you know just to let you know my cat does need a play mate," Alfred suggested.

Arthur smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer Alfred," Arthur had responded.

Arthur and Alfred had exchanged phone numbers and addresses.

"So I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," Arthur responded.

_**Hey~ **_

_**So I just bought an England wig! :D but I have nobody to cosplay with T.T but I got my favorite character, I also got just a simple dress shirt, black pants and my old JROTC shoes… cause I'm too broke to buy his regular uniform… and I'm not at sewing so that's out of the question xD **_

_**So yeah human AU**_

_**Requests are open! When you leave reviews make sure you're logged in or have another form of contact to make a request so I can ask questions about the request… that's all!**_

_**Love ya poppets**_


	10. Too Small

**100 Theme Challenge (10)**

**Too Small…**

Arthur was bunny of course, he had yellow golden hair and floppy ears that matched his hair, big forest green eyes, pale skin, wears a dark green cloak and a little white shirt that's too big for him so it suits as a dress for him and covers his white puffy tail, and he had big outstanding eyebrows, but more over he was small.

He had a guardian named Alfred, Alfred was a wolf that had wheat blond hair with pointy ears matching his hair also with a cowlick defying gravity, bright blue eyes, makeshift glasses, tanned muscled skin, wearing a simple white shirt and pants with his tail peaking out, and was taller than Arthur, but Arthur was half his size and this caused a problem for the wolf.

Arthur was happily tending the berry bushes carefully pulling out each berry and inspecting it seeing if it's good or not, while Alfred was watching the rabbit picking berries making sure no one would go near him. Then he saw the rabbit walked up to him.

"Okay Alfred I got the berries," the rabbit smiled happily.

Alfred gave a small smile and nodded, "okay let's get home and get dinner ready shall we?" Alfred asked, and saw the rabbit nod happily.

As they were walking towards the small cottage, with the heavy basket in Alfred's hand and his free hand had in Arthur's hand, after some time has passed Arthur sighed.

"Anything wrong Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Do you think I'm too small?" Arthur looked up to Alfred.

Alfred had looked away then back at Arthur's green orbs, "no… you're not that small, your bigger than other things, but for me yeah, to be honest," he said.

Arthur looked down, "does it bother you?" he asked.

"Nah besides it's cute," Alfred laughed.

"I'm not cute," Arthur mumbled.

Alfred smiled, "of course you're not, besides you're the almighty powerful Arthur after all,"

Arthur smiled in triumph, "yep!" he chuckled, "you better think like that," Arthur chuckled.

"Yep," Alfred rolled his eyes with a smile playing on his lips.

As they made it to their cottage Alfred had put the basket on the kitchen counter and watched Arthur stood on his wooden stool.

"Do you need help?" Alfred asked fearing if Arthur will burn down the cottage.

"No," Arthur stated.

Alfred sighed and sat at the kitchen table, watching the smaller male working his 'magic' in the kitchen then it came to the cabinet, Arthur had tried to reach the doors of the cabinet. Alfred sighed having enough a Arthur's impatient groans of trying to reach the cabinet, he got up and walked toward the small British bunny and opened the cabinet.

"What do you need?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked down from embarrassment, "cinnamon," he mumbled.

Alfred nodded and grabbed the spice and gave it to the bunny and watched Arthur shake the bottle so the cinnamon would come out and onto the mixture, after a while Alfred got curious, it certainly smelled good which was strange.

"What're you making?" Alfred asked as he smelled the sweet mixture.

Arthur blushed and looked at the mixture, "mix berry pie," he answered quickly.

Alfred looked at Arthur confusingly, "when did you learn to make that?" he asked.

"Francis taught me," Arthur said.

"When did Francis taught you how to make pie?" Alfred asked confusingly.

"Before you came alone, before Francis had sent me to you to protect me," Arthur looked down.

"Well can you teach me how to make it?" Alfred asked.

"Really…?" Arthur asked looking up, and then he coughed, "um… of course I will," Arthur said beaming with his arms crossed over his chest.

Alfred rolled his eyes, and smiled, "okay teach me," Alfred said.

Arthur had instructed Alfred to get things he can't exactly reach and now they were making the dough, after they had rolled out the dough and put it in a pie tin and put it in the oven.

Alfred had looked at Arthur had noticed that Arthur had some berry mixture in his cheek, Alfred blushed and leaned forward and licked Arthur's cheek, Arthur blushed a bright red.

"Alfred…" Arthur questioned.

Alfred smiled and picked Arthur up and placed him on the kitchen counter, "so sweet," Alfred mumbled with a smirk playing on his face.

Arthur blushed and grabbed the front of Alfred's shirt, as he felt Alfred's lips on his. Arthur looked at Alfred with half-lidded eyes, Alfred pulled away and looked upon Arthurs small form and sighed.

"Sorry for taking advantage of you," Alfred had apologized.

Arthur shook his head and put his hands on each cheek on Alfred's face, "don't be," Arthur whispered and kissed Alfred, Alfred smiled and put his hands on the small waist and Arthur put his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

The pulled away feeling the need for air and looked at each other, "I love you, big or small, you're still Arthur," Alfred said.

Arthur looked away, "idiot…" he mumbled, "I love you too," he said quietly, with a faint blush playing on his cheeks; Alfred smiled and nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

"But I'm you idiot, my darling rabbit," he laughed.

Arthur shook his head, "I suppose," he rolled his eyes.

_**SO SORRY THIS IS TWO DAYS LATE QAQ **_

_**So yeah… **_

_**Request are open (make sure you have a account so I can ask questions about the request) other than that….**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	11. Cupcakes

**100 theme Challenge (11)**

**Cupcakes**

Oliver was making cupcakes; obviously it was a special occasion. Since there was no rat poisoning in it, but sadly he's afraid that no one will eat it. Considering doesn't have a sweet tooth, only the thirst for blood. He sighed, but perhaps this was different, it was Allen's Birthday, and of course he didn't invite Oliver like every other year, but all Oliver wanted was to give Allen something so he can at least feel happy that he gave the tanned American something.

As the timer had gone off signaling that the cupcakes were done, he quickly ran over to his semi-clean kitchen and went to get the oven mittens and put them on, then he opened the oven so he can take the cooked vanilla cupcakes out so they could sit and cool down. He went and grabbed some ingredients to make the icing. He made the colors black and red. As the cupcakes had cooled down he took the cupcakes out of the pan and put them on kitchen counter and started to make red and black swirls with perfection.

He sighed and looked around his kitchen and started to clean the pans, bowls and other items he had used for making cupcakes. When he was done he looked over to the cupcakes and smiled.

"Alight I'll clean myself up and go to Allen!" Oliver had chirped and went to his bathroom and cleaned himself. When he came out of the steamy room he had a light blue towel hugged around his small waist. He walked to his room and came up to his closet and chosen his normal attire, a white dress shirt, pink sweater vest, neon blue bowtie, light brown khaki, and brown dress shoes, and he would be wearing his light blue glasses, he was wearing contacts today though.

He looked at the time and took notice to the time and quickly put the cupcakes in a container. Then he went in his car and drove to Allen's house. When the tanned Americans house came to Oliver's view, Oliver pulled over and saw a few cars of some of his 'friends' were at the party. Oliver looked at the cupcakes and sighed as he took them and walked towards the door of the house. He was about to knock, then he pulled back, building back up his courage he had knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes and the door opened with some small background music and with a tanned America looking down the pale nervous Brit with a frown.

"What the hell are you doing here? You weren't invited." Allen stated sounding pissed off like his usual self.

"I… I just want to give these… it's a… birthday present… you know I don't have a lot money, but I just wanted to give you something special," Oliver said in a nervous tone, he swallowed some spit and continued, "it's cupcakes, I know you don't like sweets a whole lot so I tried to put a nice amount of sugar to not give it that sweet taste," Oliver said handing the container to Allen.

Allen looked at the container, and sighed then smirked, "I don't need your stupid cupcakes," then he dropped the container and it landed on the ground. "Now get off my property before I call the cops you freak!" Allen shouted and slammed the door.

Oliver stared at the door with wide eyes and tears gathering and threatens to pour out any moment. He slowly grabbed the container from the ground and walked back his car and drove back to his small flat and locked the door as he entered his flat. He dumped the container in the sink not bothering to clean at this moment. He walked to his small living room and looked around and noticed a small black book, he grabbed it and opened it, it was a photo album of him and the past. He smiled and saw a picture of 6 children enjoying themselves, they always called themselves the Allies he thought it was pretty cute in his opinion. There was one picture that caught his eye, it was a picture of a two young children and tanned boy pushing a pale boy on the swing set.

"What happed to those days?" Oliver asked himself as he continued to look through the photos, and having more tears fall down his red cheeks.

As time passed he fell asleep with the book close to his chest, everyone he knew pushed him away, and he doesn't know how it had happened.

It was then he had heard a loud banging noise that came from the door, Oliver got up from the couch and walked sluggishly towards his door, he looked through his peep hole and almost gasped at who it was, it was Allen. Olive gulped and looked down and noticed he was in the same outfit he was wearing yesterday evening. He unlocked the door and opened the door, and looked at the tanned American.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked as his voice was a little raw.

The American sigh, and looked over at Oliver, "Matt told me to come down and apologize to you…"

"Are you sure you not just here to mock me?" Oliver said in a quiet tone.

Allen shook his head, "no I'm sure, besides I think I was drunk off my-" Allen was cut off.

"Please don't cuss, you know I don't like that," Oliver stated.

Allen chuckled, "yeah sorry, besides I don't have any money on right now just a credit card," the American stated with a smirk.

Oliver looked down, trying to hide a smile; he really can't stay mad at the American for long. "Okay…" Oliver looked up.

Allen sighed, "Yeah I'm sorry, you know how I get when I'm drunk, I turn into a…" Allen thought for a moment, "a jerk…"

Oliver nodded, "certainly you do," he agreed.

Allen looked down, and sighed and gave the small Brit a hug, "you know I'm telling the truth, even though it's rare for me to do so," Allen stated.

Oliver gave a Chestier grin and nuzzled into the Americans chest, and he pulled away, "now we need to complete a list of people to kill," Oliver cooed wrapping his arms around Allen's neck.

Allen smirked and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, "thought you never mentioned that,"

"Let's go, shall we?" Oliver said and grabbed his famous butcher knife.

"Oh my god do you know how I hate you," Allen mumbled.

"I hate you more," Oliver said and pecked Allen's cheek.

_**That love and hate relationship though. OwO **_

_**So yeah! :D I don't know I was kind of rushing this one because my family are going the movies and this'll be uploaded late and I'm trying to upload things on time. **_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


End file.
